The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from any conventional electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such electronic translators was disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, June 12, 1979, "Electronic Dictionary and Language Interpreter".
The conventional electronic translators required a key input device for entering input word or words. Speed in input using the key input device was limited within a certain range, and is not equivalent to speed in generation of words in conversation. Therefore, the key input device is desired to be replaced by another high-speed input device.
In addition, the conventional electronic translators have a display as an output device. Capacity of the display was also limited and so the display was not useful for conversation purpose. Therefore, the display is also desired to be replaced by another large-capacity output device.